User talk:Jonny Manz
This is my talkpage! Feel free to hit the button to the right and leave me a message! :) And please, remember to give your message a header, and sign your posts by typing the following: ~~~~ (except for the nowiki tags, of course)! One last thing to keep in mind is that talkpages are for conversations; if you leave me a message here, I will also reply here, and if I leave a message on your talkpage, please reply there. __TOC__ Whooves Hey, sorry if this is awkward but is there a chance you could remove any comments about 'Discord Whooves' from my wiki page? Thank you. BaldDumboRat 02:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Just out of curiosity, but why? If you worked on it, then it should at least get some sort of mention on your wiki page, I think. But if you'd really like it left out, then I suppose if the other information is expanded enough, it could be left out, or just get a passing mention (something like that). -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 04:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::The wiki has to remain neutral and biased toward the truth, I'm afraid; if you are the artist for Discord Whooves and there's proof of it, that information can't be removed (though it can be reworded or recontextualised). In this case, I didn't find the alias BaldDumboRat anywhere on the tumblr, so while I added the information back in, I also added a "citation needed" template; if no one provides a source within the next few days, the sentence can be removed again. (I had to add the same template to the FtM bit; a wiki username doesn't count as an acceptable source, so even though I believe you are indeed BaldDumboRat, it would be best if you could find a proper source, like something you said on your tumblr.) --Tulipclaymore 10:04, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, if you can provide a source saying that you weren't the creator of that tumblr, it can stay off; also, like I said, please provide a reference for you saying you're an FtM (on one of your accounts outside of the wiki; a tumblr of yours, perhaps). -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 15:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::http://jitterbugjive.tumblr.com/ At the top of the page it says "the artist behind Discord Whooves". Discord Whooves even links to that blog stating it as the mod blog. There are some VERY personal reasons behind this that I'd rather not make public as of yet, so please, I'm really begging you that the information not be put on the page. There should be no evidence ANYWHERE that connects Discord Whooves to me. At all. ::::BaldDumboRat 15:55, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hey, as long as there's no credible info anywhere else (and rumors don't count, like Tulip said), then we really can't add that information, nothing to be worried about. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 16:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Alright, thank you. I'll continue adding more info to the page to flesh it out a bit more and hopefully make it decent, I just need to add a little bit at a time because there's actually quite a lot. :::::BaldDumboRat 16:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hey, no worries, take your time; you've already improved the article immensely from a couple days ago, and I can tell you're making great progress with it. :) In fact, the stub template is almost ready for removal, I'd say. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 16:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Take as much time as you need. I imagine some of your projects could even get pages of their own (like the audio plays). You don't have to all do it yourself, either; pages can be edited by anyone, and that of course includes your fans, if you want to point them here. --Tulipclaymore 16:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Logo centric link usage Those new logo centric links Tulip got are brilliant. Are you guys planning to use them throughout the wiki, or do you have something different in mind?—Preceding unsigned comment added by Abcron (talk • ) 19:14, July 23, 2012 :I know; I've gotta say, I never would have thought of doing that in a million years. But anyways, if I'm editing a fan fiction page for something else, and it doesn't have them, I'll switch it over to the new system, no doubt; but I won't edit a page just to make that change. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:21, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds like a slow process. Makes sense though. -- Abcron 02:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC) The thought came to me while working on this page and I was trying to figure out a way to avoid a long list of External links. Glad people like it. I wouldn't go out of my way to change the links from bottom to infobox, particularly if there's only one of them. There may also be aesthetic considerations, since the added parameters make the infobox taller relative to the table of contents. --Tulipclaymore 08:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Page Count What is up with the wiki's page counter? It's gone up by 50 or so pages all of a sudden. -- Abcron (talk) 02:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :I honestly don't know; my only possible guess is that it's counting main namespace page redirects again. Or it could just be a weird glitch; the page counter on the FiM wiki shot up by 20 pages, too. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 06:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm at a loss.. It's been a while since I've made any real edits on here. Mind giving some tips on expanding the Parasprite article pl0x? 'take things easy; learn to laugh at yourself' — 02:20, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : Uhm, some examples of roles they play in fan fiction or fan art (or miscellaneous other fan works in all different kinds of media), perhaps some original research into how the term "parasprite" in the fandom became a bronification of "troll", that sort of thing. It's no longer in danger of being deleted, thankfully, but it could still be moved to the workshop (which wouldn't be a bad thing, as then you, or other people, would have a much longer time period to expand it). I would add some fan work examples, but unfortunately, besides those parasprites of the mane six and other ponies, I don't know of any fan works they're in. Hey, there's another thing that could be added to the article: about how an artist drew parasprite versions of ponies; unfortunately, adding more than a couple of those actual "parasprite-ification" pictures is unlikely, as the original artist shut down his DA account, and so asking him for permission would be quite hard. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:29, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Censorship Problems. (NOT HATING ON CENSORS) Due to the fact that PetuniaBroadsword decided to ban the cruder term for the word buttocks, it is now impossible to type any word that has an a and two s' next to each other. For, example, mas(s), as(s)ume, etc etc. Good going, Tulip. Weren't minor swears going to be left alone?? DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:18, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : "assume" and "associate" and similarly prefixed words that aren't actually buttocks-related should not be caught by the filter. So thanks for bringing that to my attention, and it should now be fixed. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 02:36, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :: And here I thought minor swears were going to be left alone, according to JM. Nice to know I was dead wrong on that! Give me a break. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::The filter is a work in progress and may well be amended. But what you consider minor swears, others might not. In this case I don't feel too badly about the word's inclusion (now that unintended collateral damage has been taken care of, anyway). If you want to use it to insult a human being, well, you can't. If you want to make a vulgar but harmless physiological reference to a body part, use one of a dozen synonyms that aren't filtered. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 03:02, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Glitch? Says that LSG was blocked, yet I don't see any reason in his User contributions. Maybe it's because I'm using an iPad, but... I dunno. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:53, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :It's a global block. Might be a glitch (I've seen that happen once or twice before, and the message that usually appears with global blocks is nowhere to be found), or he might have pissed off a staff member. But this wiki had nothing to do with it. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 01:01, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what I thought; that was the only explanation that I could think of (also the fact that his badges earned on this wiki still show up). But yeah, that's weird that there's no reason, even on community central. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:05, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's LSG for you. Oh well. He acted like he had a stick perpetually shoved up his arse during the past few days, anyways. Maybe if he wasn't that way toward me I would feel a little more sympathy. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:16, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Found out why LSG was banned. He was banned for making a wikia about, apparently, a troll named Trollvorlord. (The guy who hacked the Bronyism facebook page) The wikia encouraged users to "organize attacks and harrassment" and he was banned. Yet he calls trolling a peppy and "ghey" term. DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:43, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Seriously, he got banned for that? I'm shocked. I thought he was more careful than that. -- Abcron (talk) 11:11, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow. Yeah, organizing harassment like that is surely against Wikia's ToU. Well, if he was really was careless enough to do something like that, he deserved the ban. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 18:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::For the love of Xraxgerus, it was NOT hacked! It was hijacked, for Christ's sake! i.e. The admins were retarded and gave out adminship to anybody they felt like, and one of them just happened to de-admin them and start posting non-sense. Also, it was SAGAN who hijacked Bronyism, not Trollvorlord. Don't you people ever do your research? And, no DMS, that's not what I said. They b&'d me for making a wiki that "organizes records of attacks and harassment", which is a totally bogus claim. Zane calls himself Troll''vorlord out of irony, not legitimate use of the term. And it's "preppy". And you're right, Abcron, I usually am careful, but that doesn't make much of a difference when it comes to some over-zealous bulldyke making false claims against you and your wiki. P.S. Bitches don't know 'bout my proxy, haha! — LightsaberGuy ::::Well, if you're going to contest your block (if such a thing is possible, which I'm sure it is, but I honestly don't know), then I suggest doing so, sooner rather than later, so that they at least remember what exactly went on, and even if you aren't unblocked, you find out what specifically got you blocked, or so I'd imagine. Unless you've already tired that, ofc. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 00:37, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Jonny, like I'e said before, the network admins are nothing but a bunch of faux-affable bureaucrats. I responded politely, trying to defend my position and they haven't responded. The pl0xer who blocked me, Jen Burton I think her name was, is apparently the ''Vice President. You really think she gives a pl0x about me and my wiki? Not likely. The ban will be over in about 3 days, anyway. I'm just over at my aunt's (jk'ing about the proxy :p) right now with a different ip and not logged in, so it's not gonna affect me now, but I'll be back tomorrow. See ya guys, and thanks. — LightsaberGuy ::::::Ah, ok, well at least they didn't permaban you on the first thing; gives you a chance to learn from your mistakes (or since you seem to feel that you didn't make a mistake, what not to do in order to avoid another ban). -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:02, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Comments error Have you ever had an error where you can't post, reply, or edit comments? Because, I'm having that exact problem right now. It will probably go away by itself, but I'm just curious. -- Abcron (talk) 12:51, September 12, 2012 (UTC)